A vampire knight fanfic!
by Destany Ponde
Summary: This is Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran's Daughter!


Kasumi: A vampire knight story

Chapter 1: First day at Cross Academy

_'My first day at Cross Academy, I'm so excited.'_ I thought to myself as I stared at the locked black iron gates. I tried to stick my head through but that failed. I looked to see a tree by the wall and I thought _'I could climb on the tree onto the wall and jump off! It's genius!' _So I ran with my little light blue bag and jumped into the tree. I took a small step. The branch broke from under my feet, so I jumped for it. I almost slipped. Thank goodness for the wall though. I would have died!

I leaped off of the wall onto the inside of the gate. I smelled roses and turned my head to see a garden.

"Well, I don't think anyone would mind if I took a look at the garden before checking in." I said cheerfully. I waltzed over and saw every flower I loved: roses, daises, lilies, daisies, tulips, irises, and so many more. After I smelled the roses I sat down on a cobble stone bench. I grabbed my sketchbook and began drawing the rose I smelled, when I heard a rustle. It came from the bushes behind me. I stood straight up and began walking forward. A boy with bright blonde hair and icy cold blue eyes popped out.

"Who are you?" I asked scared.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he asked. "Some new… blood I smell. What would your name happen to be."

"Umm… Kasumi, Kasumi Jameson. Who are you?" I asked again.

"Well nice to meet you Kasumi. You look well and full of blood." He smirked with glowing red eyes.

"What?" I asked shivering. I started to back away from him. I hit a tree. I was dead ended. I tried to move but he froze my feet to the ground. "What do you-" he cut me off with a lick on my neck. I shivered.

"Your blood will be very satisfying I think." He smirked as fangs grew. I stared in silence awaiting my fate. He dove into my bloodstream and drank from me as though I was a water fountain. I fainted a few moments after he began.

I woke up in a bed. It was white. Everything was white. I glanced around.

"I'm in the infirmary, aren't I?" I said to myself with disappointment.

"Yes. Now who are you?" A silver haired boy asked me, with a stern look on his face.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Kasumi Jameson. I just transferred from England." I smiled trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, right. I heard about you coming." A knock was at the door. He turned around.

"Come in." I answered their knock. A girl with short brown hair and maroon eyes entered.

"Did you figure out what was wrong with her?" she asked. I stared at her in confusion.

"Nothing. She's the 'missing' transfer who was _supposed _to be here yesterday." He explained.

"Oh, well that's good." She almost left. "Before I forget, Headmaster wanted to see you." She smiled staring at me.

"Why?" I asked nervously.

"I don't know but I'll take you there." She smiled again. I shrugged and got out of the bed. She grabbed my hand. We began walking down a hallway then turn to go down another. We walked forever until we reached a French door. The girl knocked.

"Come in." a voice whispered. We entered the room. He spoke "Yuuki, Zero will you leave us for now. I need to speak with Kasumi." They nodded and exited.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked. I gulped after. He looked at a small bunch of papers then at me.

"I just had a few questions for you is all." I sunk into my chair. Someone began to knock.

"Who is it?" the headmaster asked.

"Kaname Kuran sir." I sank even deeper and gulped again.

"Come in Kaname." He came in and sat in the chair next to mine. "Is this the girl you were speaking of?" he asked the mysterious man. The man nodded.

"She is sir." He spoke firm and smoothly. He looked in my direction. I hid my head.

"But her last name is Jameson not Hio. Her mother's name is Sally and her father's name is Ronald." He pointed out.

"Is your REAL name Kasumi Hio?" he asked me with stern deer blood red eyes staring into mine. I froze. "Is it miss?" I sat there with saddened eyes.

"I hoped you wouldn't have ever found me Kaname. I didn't want anyone for that matter to know. Yes headmaster Cross I am the daughter of," I paused and gulped "Shizuka Hio and Rido Kuran. I didn't want anyone to know." I yelled angry.

"It's alright Kasumi. You'll just have to be transferred into the night class which won't be an issue since you missed all your classes and have only met 3 people." He explained. I nodded sadden and rubbed my neck. "Kaname," he nodded to the head master.

"Kasumi let's go. It's time for us to get to our dorms now." I nodded and followed like a little duck. We walked to another locked iron gate. It opened for us this time though. We walked over a bridge stretching across a large bed of water and he opened a white wood door. "Go inside. It's alright." I walked in slowly. I saw a large room with hallways at every glance. "Follow me to your room now please." I walked alongside him. "This is your room. Now I must go." He walked back down the hall and out of my sight.

"Guess now's a good of time as ever to go to bed." I plumbed onto my bed and landed on something solid. It was my (half) brother Senri. He shook, he yawned. He rubbed his eyes and looked at me with no expression.

"Kasumi? Is that you?" he asked. I stood there frozen.


End file.
